5 'o' clock
by StarsandUmbrellas
Summary: Based on a dream I had. A one-shot about Devit and Jasdero's last time with their mother as their Noah genes are setting in. In their last hours, they learn who the real monsters are in this world. RxR Please xx


_It hurt… It really, really hurt._

_They, the twins, had been hurting for days now and no one could figure out why, not even the doctors. Sure, they'd been ill before, it's pretty normal for a pair of 10 year olds to get sick but not like this. Their mother pulled every trick in the book to make them better, but nothing helped, that same pain would stay there and their foreheads would not stop bleeding._

_Make it stop…_

**..:~~:..**

It was raining again, like yesterday…and the day before that, people were worried that the village would flood or that something bad will happen, it was May after all. The past few days of none stop rain reminded them of that story they heard in school, the one with the ark and the animals. The twins were in bed, the eldest of the two, Devit, was wide awake, listening to the rain patter the window whilst watching his younger sibling Jasdero sleep. Devit envied him slightly, he wished he could fall asleep again; it would make the pain go away, even for just a little while.

Sighing, Devit slowly sat up; he learnt the hard way that sudden movements made the pain worse. He slid off his bed and stumbled to the bathroom, looking in the mirror again, he saw his dark hair was a mess and the bandages around his forehead were stained in seven places, they looked like little crosses but he knew that was stupid, it was just the way the blood settled on the bandages that made it look like that. After he'd done his business, he made his way back to his room but a sudden dizzy spell hit him, making him stop and lean against the wall.

"Damnit…" he cursed as he clutched his head, the pain had gotten worse. Sliding against the wall, he tried to make it back to his room but he collapsed to the floor with a _'thud'_. He managed to remain conscious long enough to hear footsteps running up the stairs, he assumed it was his mother, and he was right. She called his name a few times but he didn't answer, he couldn't find the energy to. Instead, he felt her lift him up and take him back to his room. She spoke to him, but she sounded so far away.

"_You shouldn't be walking around sweetie, you need to rest."_

"Was'jus' goin' to the bathroom mom…" He replied, his words rather slurred. His mother was all they had, apparently their father died in the war while she was pregnant with them, Devit was a splitting image of him, something his mother always cherished, though while Devit had the image of his father, Jasdero definitely had his gentle nature, the twins in truth were the two halves of the man she loved.

Carefully, she helped Devit back into his bed, pulled the blanket over him and gently kissed his forehead, she felt awful that she couldn't really do anything to ease the pain; she relied on her motherly instincts alone to somehow make them better.

"Mommy…?" A little voice spoke behind her. Turning, she saw little Jasdero had woken up. He inherited his mother's kind face, his long blonde hair made him look more female than male, which, unfortunately, lead to him being bullied at school. Devit was no better, he'd start the fights if someone picked on Jasdero because of his hair, he'd even been called a 'monster' before, though it was aimed at Devit, it'd still affect Dero as well. After days like that, Jasdero would come home and sit in his room whilst brushing his hair in the mirror, she asked if she wanted her to cut it shorter for him but he'd say no, he'd said this a few weeks ago and she'd always remember it,

"_No… cause if you cut it then that means they'd win."_

She knelt down by his bed and stroked his hair, "How are you feeling?" He rubbed his eyes and whimpered, "Still hurts…" She frowned slightly, she felt helpless, utterly helpless that she couldn't help them, but still, she gave him a reassuring smile.

"It'll go soon Jasdero, just you wait, you'll be playing with your brother again before you know it."

He smiled when she said that, but that quickly faded when a flash of light illuminated the sky, shortly followed by an angry rumble outside. Jasdero whimpered again and retreated under the covers. Devit groaned and put his pillow over his head, he wasn't bothered by thunderstorms but right now he couldn't be dealing with it, loud noises and bright lights were _just_ what he needed to fuel his headache.

"It's okay Dero, it won't hurt you." She tried to reassure him, but it was in vain, tears had begun to fall from his pale blue eyes as the thunder crashed again,

"Don't like it mommy…" He hiccupped.

She smiled at him again, she knew what to do. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight Dero?" He nodded his head, rather quickly. With that she picked him up, "You're getting heavy Dero, I don't think I'll be able to do this for much longer." He hid his face in her neck and nodded, "Dero's a big boy, hii." He replied. She looked over at Devit, who had thankfully fallen asleep again.

Hugging Jasdero, she left their room and silently shut the door behind her. She took Dero to her room and laid him down on her bed while she got her night gown on, she could hear her son sniffling and coughing slightly. She then climbed into bed and hugged him close to her to keep him warm and to make him feel safe.

"It's alright Jasdero; the storm will be gone by morning." He nodded his head and huddled as close to her as he could, trying to hide away from the pain as well as the storm outside. She could still feel him tremble in her arms, so she began to sing,

"_Little child, be not afraid, though rain pounds harshly against the glass, like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger, I'm here tonight, little child, be not afraid, though thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminates your tear stained face, I'm here tonight."_

Jasdero gave a little smile, he loved to hear her sing, it'd make everything better without fail.

"_For you know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid, but a gently someone always came, to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears and to give a kiss goodnight, well now I am grown, and these years have shown, the rain's a part of how life goes but it's dark and it's late, so I'll hold you and wait till your frightened eyes do close and I hope that you'll know, that nature is so, the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and lands, on forests and sands, makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning, everything's fine in the morning, the rain'll be gone in the morning, but I'll still be here in the morning."_

After receiving no response after another flash lit up the room, she'd seen that Jasdero had drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but smile, they always looked so peaceful while they slept. With that she shut her eyes and began to fall asleep herself.

However, a few hours later, she felt her shoulder being shaken gently, opening her eyes, she turned to see little Devit standing by bed, but he looked terrified, tears were running down his face and he was shaking slightly.

"Devit? What's wrong?" She asked, sitting up.

"T-There was someone in room." He stuttered. She was concerned now; Devit was the braver of the two, if he had the choice of flight or fight, he'd definitely fight so she decided to check their room. Devit followed her, clutching her night gown as they walked. Upon reaching the room, she looked around for any sign of an intruder, but it was empty, the window was shut and the room in itself was rather small. She turned to him and said, "There's no one here sweetie, you were just dreaming."

He shook his head, "No! There was someone here! He was really big and… he wouldn't stop grinning and he said he'll come for me and Dero…" The tears began to fall again; she knelt down to his height and cuddled him, shushing his cries.

"No ones going to get you, I promise."

"He looked like a clown… he's gonna get me mom!" He cried out as he hid his face on her shoulder, desperately trying not to let the choked sobs to reach her ears. She could still hear them though, Devit hated clowns from an early age, it wasn't that he'd had a bad experience, he just hated them.

"Shhh Devi, its okay, there are no clowns here." She brushed some of his dark hair out of his eyes, "and even if there was, they're gone and they won't come back, not while I'm here." He nodded ever so slightly, "Now c'mon, bed time." She took his hand and led him back to her room where Jasdero was still blissfully asleep in her bed, as she got back in; she laid on her back so she could hug both her sons on either side, their heads resting on each of her shoulders.

**..:~~:..**

The next morning was as dull as the night before. Rain still continued to pour from the sky but at the very least, the thunder and lightening had stopped, much to her relief. The twins were still sound asleep, both of them hugging with their hands linked, she felt a trifle guilty for disturbing that bond but she carefully unlinked their hands and got out of bed, covering them with the blanket and placing their hands next to each other. After getting dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror for a moment, her long, wavy black hair draped her shoulders and her blue eyes bore dark circles. Since the twins had fallen ill, she'd be up in the middle of the night tending to them, but maybe these dark circles were from worry, no one had seen an illness like this before and she'd sometimes fear the worst, if she lost them, she'd have nothing left to live for, they were all she had left after all. She brushed her hair and went downstairs to make them breakfast, hoping that their lack of appetite these past few days had passed, she remember when they did anything but eat.

A sudden knock at the door disrupted her thoughts, she straightened her dress and she answered the door, "Oh, good morning Dr. Taylor." She stepped back slightly to let him, "Morning ma'am, how are the boys doing this morning?" She frowned slightly, "They say it still hurts, Devit collapsed last night." Dr. Taylor gave a concerned look; he was first called in when the twins fell ill.

"And the bleeding on their foreheads, has it stopped yet?"

She shook her head grimly, "No… I was going to change the bandages once they woke up. I can wake them up now if you want to check up on them." He shook his head this time, "Not to worry, leave them be, I understand that both of them have had trouble sleeping because of this, how about you give me a call once they wake up themselves and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, I'll call you the minute they wake up." She replied. The doctor shook her hand and left. She stared at the door for a while, her eyes brimmed with tears but she refused to let them fall, what if the boys came down and saw her crying? She had to stay strong for them, if she didn't then who would?

To take her mind off it, she went back to making break fast, in hope that the smell would entice the boys into waking. Maybe they'll eat all of it this time.

Unfortunately, the two never stirred, she was happy in a way, they were catching up on their rest and the pain would normally wake them, maybe this meant they were on the mend? But still, she went up to check on them, but was shocked at what she saw. They were clinging to each other, foreheads bleeding and trembling insanely.

"Boys? Are you alright?" She was a little afraid to go near them but she pushed that feeling aside and knelt on the bed beside them, "Devit? Jasdero?" They never looked at her, eyes shut tight.

"Someone was here." They both said in unison. "He's coming for us; don't leave us alone…please…" They said in unison. Again.

She was frightened, was there someone in the room while she was gone? She stroked their heads, "No one is coming for you, I won't let them take you away." Jasdero opened his eyes and looked at her, "Please don't go…" Her heart melted, she never could resist that look he gave her. She climbed into bed again and held them in a motherly embrace, she refused to let herself be scared of them or let them feel afraid. Without realising it, she fell asleep with them.

_4:30pm_

They'd been asleep for most of the day now; she woke up before they did. Looking at the clock she was surprised at how long she'd been asleep. Looking at the twins, she saw that there were still sound asleep and holding onto one another but at a less intense grip now; it seemed much more relaxed now. She got up from the bed and went to leave the room when a little voice stopped her.

"Mommy…" Jasdero had woken up, "'M hungry…" he said as he rubbed his eyes and climbed off the bed to join her side. "Well let's get you something to eat then." She said with a smile as she took as hand went downstairs and into the kitchen. She sat him down at the table and got him a drink while she made his meal. A glimmer of hope shone through her, maybe Devit will want to eat something when he wakes. She thought about ringing Dr. Taylor but thought it'd be better if both of them were up and about.

_4:45pm_

"It's almost ready Jasdero."

Jasdero nodded and yawned, he looked at the staircase again, wondering if Devit had woken up yet, he felt a bit guilty for eating without him. "I'll save some for Devit as well." This made him smile and nod. She was about to serve up his food, when a series of loud bangs against the door made her stop. And they sounded violent.

Jasdero looked at his mother, sensing her uneasiness, "Whose outside mommy?" He asked but she shushed him, she had a bad feeling about this. "Dero sweetie, go hide in the cupboard okay?" She tried to smile but he wasn't buying it, he did as he was told however, he climbed into the cupboard under the sink and shut the door, he did however crack the door open to see what was going on, but no so much that whoever was outside wouldn't see him. He watched walk over to the door but it was practically knocked down before she had a chance to open. Two men charged in with guns and bandannas over their nose and mouth, she backed away from them but tried to keep their attention, "What do you want?" She asked them, only to be knocked to the floor and stood on her head.

"Shuttup bitch!" One of them shouted. She didn't dare move; she only prayed they wouldn't find Jasdero hiding or Devit upstairs.

"You keep an on her while I look for the valuables." The other said. He was about to go search but stopped and looked at her, "Or you can make our job easier and tell us, where's the money?"

She glared at him, "I'm not telling you… now get out!" The one holding her down kicked her in the face and pointed the barrel of the gun at her forehead, "Shut your trap or before I put some holes in that pretty little head of yours."

_4:50pm_

Jasdero was covering his mouth, he could see and hear everything that was going on, he could feel his heart thudding against his chest and feel tears welling up in his eyes. Terror was the only thing he was feeling right, afraid of those men, afraid of being found, afraid of his mother being killed and afraid of them finding Devit. He watched the man opening the draws, jewellery boxes and cabinets, anything they could take and possibly sell for money.

He looked over at his mother again, still being held captive with a gun at her head, he desperately trying to control his breathing, scared that the tiniest peep would alert the intruders of his hiding place. He suddenly heard her scream, the man holding was lying on top of her, he also saw her dress was ripped, what was he doing? He didn't understand but whatever he was doing… it was hurting her, it was making her cry. He shifted slightly but his leg caught a cooking pan next to him and it clattered, in reality, it wasn't very loud but to Jasdero is sounded like someone was banging them together.

"What was that?"

Jasdero thought his heart had stopped. They heard him and they were going to get him, he watched one of the men walking towards him but several loud gun shots made him stop, he looked over at his companion to find he'd shot her repeatedly in the chest and one in the head. There was blood and she was still… perfectly still.

"You stupid bastard! You didn't let me have a go!"

"You can still have a go!"

He could only stare, fighting the urge to run to her side. The tears were streaming down his cheeks like little rivers as he watched the two arguing with each other, he began to wonder why this was happening, they didn't do anything wrong, did they?

_4:55pm_

Unfortunately, it was at that moment, that Devit came downstairs, he stared wide eyed at his mothers bloodied body in shock and fear, however, it was only when he said, "…Mom?..." That the intruders noticed him at the bottom of the stairs and fired two rounds at him, hitting him square in the chest, the force making him fall back.

Jasdero couldn't hold it in now, he burst out of the cupboard calling Devit's name as he ran over to him.

"Devi!" He cradled his injured brother against him, bearing no notice to the men a few feat away from them.

"J-..Jasdero…" He coughed. Blood was staining his shirt which now bore two bullet holes. Jasdero hugged him close; he could feel him trembling violently from the trauma. "Dero's right here Devi, s'okay."

Devit looked over at their lifeless mother again, a mix of anguish and anger building up inside him, not that he could anything, he could hardly breathe for starters and his eyes were growing heavy. He was going to die.

"Devi? Devi don't go to sleep okay? Please don't go to sleep!"

"It hurts…" He managed to say before blood shot out of his mouth, splatting on Jasdero's face slightly.

"You'll be okay Devi, Dero will get you somewhere safe I promise!"

Jasdero heard the click of a gun. Turning, he stared face to face with the men as they pointed their guns at him and Devit. Time itself seemed to slow down; all the sounds seemed to be amplified. The sound of his heart racing, Devit's strained breathing and the dripping of blood onto the wooden floor. This was it.

"Any last words kid?"

He didn't answer; it seemed he'd forgotten how. Instead, he held Devit closer.

"_Do you want to save your brother, Jasdero?"_

Where did that come from? He looked around but there was no one around beside the people already there. He heard it again.

"_You want to save him don't you?"_

"_**Yes."**_

"_You want them to pay don't you? They took your mother away and they hurt Devit."_

"_**Who are you?"**_

"_If you accept what I'm offering, you'll become stronger… will you do it?"_

"_**I'll do it… don't let Devi die… please…"**_

"Just shoot the little bastard, we can't leave any witnesses." The gun clicked again, ready to fire.

"_Last chance Jasdero."_

"_**I'll do it I'll do it!"**_

"Dero…"

_5:00pm_

Smoke suddenly surrounded the twins, hiding them from sight. The men backed away in fear and fired into the mist hoping they'd hit something.

"What the he-" Before he could answer, a golden spear like object shot out of the mist hitting him in the stomach. His companion fired into the mist again but received the same treatment, another spear shot out and him in the chest.

A figure walked out of the mist, about the height of Devit, head lowered, the spears were hair. It was mostly blonde but the crown was a dark purple coloured. It looked at the men, only anger shone in it's eyes as the hair shot out at them again, blood spilling everywhere, against the walls and the floors. They didn't even have time to scream.

It stood there, looking at the men's disgusting body on the floor. One of them was alive though; he looked at the figure and said, _"Monster."_ It grinned at him in a cynical way.

"_You're the monster!" _It sounded as if two people were talking in unison. One more stab to the heart killed him. It continued to stare at the bodies, when a voice, different to the one Jasdero heard, spoke up.

"Come with me little one, I can take you somewhere safe."

It looked at the large figure, not giving a second glance at its mother; it followed the one who offered refuge to them.

**..:~~:..**

"Three bodies, one female, two male, twin boys missing or killed, alerted at 5:30pm this evening."

Dr. Taylor could only look upon the horrific scene, why did this happen to such a nice family? He examined the bodies and gave a final report to the officer.

"Two males suffered **5** fatal stab wounds to chest each, Devit and Jasdero currently missing in action, the mother suffered two gunshots to chest and one to the head. Time of death of the men, **5:00pm** on the** 5****th**** of the 5****th**."

They never returned to their home, never wanting to remember what they saw. They did remember one thing though…

_5 is such a pretty number_


End file.
